Nieobecna orientacja oraz obecna śmierć
Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race Odcinek 10 - Nieobecna orientacja oraz obecna śmierć Wprowadzenie Don: Witam państwa w kolejnym odcinku w którym 13 drużyn zmierzy się z konkurencjami na całym świecie. Zwycięzcy sezonu otrzymają nagrodę w postaci 1.000.000 dolarów kanadyjskich. To jest Totalna Porażka: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Don: 'Na zrujnowanej wyspie Hashima zdobywcy pierwszego miejsca, czyli Dawni Wymiatacze odbierają wskazówkę. ''Owen bierze wskazówkę, a Chris ją czyta. '''Chris: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie rozpoczniecie w Lesie Aokighara. Don: Las Aokighara znajdujący się w Japonii to mający również niesławną nazwę las samobójców. To tutaj zdesperowani ludzie kończą swój żywot w miejscu gdzie brak jakiejkolwiek orientacji i dostępu do światła. Jest tak upiorny, że nakręcono o nim film pod tym samym tytułem. Większość ludzi po prostu się tu gubi i jest przerażona kiedy widzi jakiegoś wisielca. Jednak jeszcze inni doradzają żywym samobójcom, aby nie kończyli żywota z nadzieją, że wróci im wiara w życie. Zawodnicy lecą samolotem na lotnisko gdzie biorą się za złapanie taksówki. Jako pierwsi do Don boxa docierają Farmerzy. Scott bierze i czyta wskazówkę. Scott: Zadanie wspólne. Znajdźcie i zdejmijcie 5 pętli wisielca. O kurczę! Już mam ciary! Don: W zadaniu wspólnym chodzi o to, aby drużyny odnalazły po 5 pętli wisielca i dostarczyć je później do tutejszego gajowego. Zawodnicy w drodze do strefy luzu będzie musiała nie pogubić się w labiryncie drzew. Jeśli zawodnicy natrafią na żyjącego samobójcę ze złotą pętlą na szyi muszą uratować mu życie. Za uratowanie tej osoby i zdobycia złotej pętli drużyna przechodzi od razu. Drużyny biegną do lasu w poszukiwaniu pętli wisielca. W międzyczasie zawodnicy rozmawiają ze sobą na temat wyzwania. Eva: A co się tak trzęsiesz mięczaku? Junior: Okropnie się boję! Jeśli znajdę wiszące ciało to chyba zemdleję! Owen: Ja wolałbym nie spotkać żywego samobójcy, bo trzeba byłoby go przekonywać do niezabijania się. Mike: Ja się zastanawiam jak byśmy natrafili na takiego kogoś to jak go do tego przekonać. Zawodnicy powoli znajdują puste pętle wisielca. Crimson: Jak bym chciała to sama powiesiłabym się na tej pętli. Gwen: Może kiedy indziej. Dalej... Harold: To takie nieludzkie pozbawiając się życia w tak pięknym miejscu. Cameron: Chyba raczej ponurym. Gdzie indziej... Junior: Aaa! To umarlak! Cody: Nie bój się Junior. To tylko zwykły szkielet. ... zawodnicy znajdują większość węzłów jednak tracą orientację w terenie. Zbłąkani zaczynają szukać drogi jednak wiedzą, że są zgubieni. Nagle Dawni wymiatacze odnajdują chłopaka samobójcę. Owen i Chris chcą go przekonać do ponownego odzyskania wiary w życie. Owen: Nie chłopcze! Nie rób tego! Jeśli to zrobisz to zwymiotuję! Chris: Cicho Owen, bo go sprowokujesz! Pomyślmy nad tym dlaczego jest załamany i go odratujmy. Owen podchodzi do chłopaka. Owen: Cześć chłopcze. Jestem Owen z Totalnej Porażki. Chcesz się zabić, bo jesteś głodny. Młody samobójca kiwa głową na znak, że nie. Chris odsuwa Owena i sam próbuje podjąć z nim konwersację. Chris: Hej chłopcze! Znam ten wyraz twarzy. Czyżbyś oblał maturę? Chłopak kiwa głową na znak, że tak. Chris: No to jesteśmy w jednej lidze. Ja też kiedyś oblałem maturę... Owen: Co? Oblałeś maturę Chris? Chris: Nie przerywaj mi Owen! Nie widzisz co robię? Wracając... byłem tym okropnie załamany. Chciałem zostać prezydentem jednak matura mówiła co innego. Również chciałem popełnić samobójstwo. Owen: Naprawdę? Ale jak to? Chris: Owen! Daj spokój! To było wszystko naprawdę. Jednak gdy już miałem oderwać się od stołka to nagle mnie olśniło gdy zobaczyłem przyglądający się na mnie tłum. Spostrzegłem, że wzbudziłem zainteresowanie ludzi którzy nie widzieli we mnie samobójcy lecz patrzyli na moje gęste włosy. Pomyślałem, że nie będę tym kim będę więc postanowiłem wziąć się w garść i zostać prezenterem telewizyjnym. To uszczęśliwiło moje życie i odkryłem jego sens. Jednak teraz muszę o to życie walczyć i wygrać wyścig, bo udam się na przedwczesną emeryturę i dokończę swe dzieło. Zrób to dla mnie oraz dla siebie i pójdź w moje ślady chłopcze, a będziesz jak ja. Nagle chłopak po rozmowie z Chrisem odzyskuje wiarę w życie i schodzi ze stołka. Następnie oddaje złoty węzeł Chrisowi. Chris: Dobra decyzja chłopcze! Nie pożałujesz tego. A tak w ogóle to nie wiesz jak wyjść z tego okropnego lasu? Chłopak pokazuje Dawnym wymiataczom drogę. Chris: Dziękuję ci za pomoc i do zobaczenia! Idziemy Owen. Owen: Kurczę Chris! Nie wiedziałem, że miałeś takie życie. Chris: To ty jeszcze mało rzeczy o mnie wiesz mój przyjacielu. A teraz do strefy luzu! Jako pierwsi do strefy luzu docierają... * Dawni wymiatacze - 1 Chris: Chyba szczęście się na nas uwzięło Owen! Owen: Z wyzwania na wyzwanie jest coraz lepiej. Pozostałe drużyny zaczynają odnajdywać drogę do strefy luzu. * Gotki - 2 * Łyżwiarze - 3 * Przyrodnicy - 4 * Nerdzi - 5 W innej części lasu Rockowcy odnajdują samobójcę który jest staruszkiem. Próbują z nim pogadać. Rock: Proszę pana! Co się stało? Życie pana nudzi, bo jest pan za stary? Starszy mężczyzna kiwa głową na znak, że tak. Rock postanawia z nim porozmawiać jednak Duncan mu przerywa i twierdzi, że lepiej się dogada ze staruszkiem. Duncan: Więc nudzi pana życie tak? Uważa pan, że jest pan za stary? Powiem panu, że... to prawda! Na pana miejscu nie czekałbym i dawno już bym się obwiesił, bo na takich jak pan to nikt nie chce patrzeć! Tylko szkodzi pan społeczeństwu i wysysa pan emeryturę z państwa! Czyń swoją powinność! Rock: Duncan! Co ty wyprawiasz! Po tych słowach staruszek strąca stołek i powiesza się na pętli. Na widok popełnionej przez niego śmierci Rock zaczyna wymiotować. Rock: Bleee! Dlaczego?! Bleee?! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś Duncan?! Bleee! Duncan: Bo wolę zdobyć milion i złotą pętlę niż rozmawiać z jakimś staruchem. Chodź już! Nie ma na co czekać! Rockowcy zbliżają się do strefy luzu. Don: Rockowcy! Mieliście uratować samobójcę, a nie pozwolić mu umrzeć i wziąć węzeł! Dostajecie 1 godzinę kary! Duncan: Że niby co?! Mam to gdzieś, że ten koleś zmarł i chcę skupić się na wygranej! Don: Za dogadywanie w sprawach śmierci i uszczerbku na zdrowiu zaraz podniosę karę. Tak w ogóle to powinienem was zdyskwalifikować jednak nie mogę, bo by nam oglądalność spadła. Kiedy Rockowcy odbywają karę reszta drużyn dociera na miejsce. * Dzieciaki - 6 * Mutanci - 7 * Złośnicy - 8 * Farmerzy - 9 Tymczasem Biegacze i Sobowtóry próbują odnaleźć brakujące węzły. Zamiast nich znajdują jednak dwóch samobójców. Jeden z nich to młody chłopak, a druga to młoda dziewczyna. Przerażeni widzący nadzieję na wygraną postanawiają z nimi porozmawiać. Do rozmowy z nimi zabierają się Dave i Jo. Dave: Hej kochani! Jesteście załamani, bo rzuciły was wasze drugie połówki. Obaj samobójcy kiwają głową na znak, że tak. Jo: Poznałam was po waszych minach. To samo przechodził Dave i ja. Dave: Zgadza się Jo. Wiecie... kiedy tak na was patrzę to widzę dawnego siebie po tym jak rzuciła mnie moja była dziewczyna. Zawsze myślałem, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni jednak ona odrzuciła moją miłość. Prawie po tym wszystkim popadłem w depresję i już nie wierzyłem w miłość. Jo: Tak samo było u mnie. Myślałam, że zostanę sama do końca życia i lepiej będzie jak skupię się na sobie. Jednak zawsze i tak będzie istniał ktoś kto was kocha, a wy jego. Wtedy poznałam Dave'a z którym się odnaleźliśmy, bo byliśmy w tej samej sytuacji bez wyjścia. Dave: Dlatego radzę wam żebyście nie czynili tego samego błędu co my kiedyś, tylko zrobić to co my robimy teraz, czyli po prostu się kochać. Po tych słowach Dave i Jo zaczynają się ze sobą całować. Wzruszeni samobójcy schodzą ze stołków i zauważają, że są do siebie podobni. Oboje zaczynają się całować po czym zdejmują węzły i dają je Dave'owi oraz Jo. Potem pokazują im drogę wyjścia. * Biegacze - 10 * Sobowtóry - 11 Pozostały już tylko dwie drużyny, czyli Fani i Rockowcy. Kto wygra, a kto przegra? Fani mają problemy ze znalezieniem węzłów kiedy nagle natrafiają na dziewczynę która zamierza popełnić samobójstwo. Topher odradza jej pomóc jednak Sierra wierzy w swoje umiejętności, Sierra: Jak tam kochana? Straciłaś kogoś bliskiego? Mamę lub tatę? Dziewczyna kiwa głową na znak, że tak. Sierra: Tak samo się czułam kiedy straciłam babcię. Ona była dla mnie wszystkim. W dzieciństwie śpiewała mi różne piosenki. Przez 3 tygodnie nie wychodziłam z domu. Lekarstwem na moją depresję było posłuchanie muzyki którą kiedyś mi grała. W niej tkwiła jej dusza i za każdym razem gdy ją śpiewam wiem, że za mną tęskni i mnie kocha. Brzmiała ona tak... Po zaśpiewaniu przez Sierrę piosenki dziewczyna odzyskuje wiarę w życie i schodząc ze stołka daje węzeł Sierze oraz pokazuje jej drogę wyjścia. Fani pędząc do mety Rockowcom powoli kończy się czas. Ostatnią parą w strefie luzu jest... * Fani - 12 Don: Rockowcy. Niestety, ale odchodzicie z programu. Duncan: A niech to! Trzeba było uratować tego starucha. Rock: Nie przypominaj mi o nim bo zaraz... bleee! Don: A my przenosimy się dalej i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Kategoria:Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Stefana Kategoria:Odcinki